


What is That Smell?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one in which the brothers discover Cas likes some weird animals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Castiel  
> Inspired By: @sketchydean's (On Tumblr) drawing of Cas and a Yeti Crab. [ Find it here](http://sketchydean.tumblr.com/post/156290473131/a-commission-for-justanothersaltandburn-castiel)

“I can’t wait to get in our shower and _relax_ ,” Dean groaned, stretching the sore muscles in his neck. Sam smiled patiently over at him.

 

“Maybe have Cas fix up that gash – you’re already bleeding through your bandage,” He worried, reaching out and touching the wrap he’d put on Dean’s arm.

 

Dean snorted. “He’s gonna fix it whether I want him to or not – you know how he is.”

 

“He cares for you, Dean.”

 

“He cares for you too, Sammy. You know that right?” Sam looked over at his brother and nodded, offering a smile.

 

“I know.”

 

“We swore we’d talk if something came up – this relationship is different for all three of us. So talk, if there’s a problem.”

 

“There’s not, Dean, I promise.” Sam reached over and took his hand, twining their fingers. Dean smiled softly and nodded.

 

Things weren’t meant to go this way – not at first. Sam and Dean were dating – they had been since they were younger. When Cas came on the scene, it threw Dean for a loop. He didn’t know he could care for anyone as much as he cared for Sam. But Cas wormed – or flew – his way into Dean’s heart and took permanent hold.

 

In a tearful confession one night after an argument, Dean admitted everything. Much to his surprise, Sam wasn’t mad. In fact, he laughed. He thought Dean and Cas would make a beautiful couple, and offered to back off if Dean wanted to court the angel. But Dean didn’t want that.  He wanted _both_ of them. He couldn’t lose what he and Sam had, but wanted more with Cas. It made him feel terrible, but he didn’t want to choose.

 

It was Cas that suggested they try dating at the same time. He admitted that he too shared feelings for Dean, but his relationship had grown with Sam to the point that he couldn’t deny feelings for the younger Winchester either.

 

So they’d decided to give it a try. It was shaky at first – none of the three knowing what was okay and what wasn’t – but in six months they’d figured out most of the problems. Now they worked cohesively, each taking and giving in turn. Dean still worried; more than he should, actually. Sam and Cas were happy with one another and with Dean.

 

Now they were headed back to the bunker after a particularly vicious vengeful spirit, and both were eager to see their Angel again.

 

Dean parked the Impala in the bunker’s garage and got out, allowing Sam to grab their bags. They made their way up the stairs and into the library before the smell hit them. A smell neither thought they’d ever smell in their home. Sulfur.

 

Sam dropped his bag immediately and Dean withdrew his gun. Sam pulled out their demon killing blade and stepped forward carefully with his brother, searching for the source of the smell. It got stronger as they approached the hallway with their bedroom – the hallway where Cas should probably be.

 

Even stronger yet, right in front of their closed, silent door. Had Cas been taken? The only demon allowed access to the bunker was Crowley – and that was only if they lowered the warding. Had Cas let him in?

 

With a shaking hand, Sam threw open the bedroom door.

 

Cas jumped up from the bed in the dark room, turning away from the brothers.

 

“Jesus, Cas – what’s that smell?” Dean asked, flipping on the light and searching the room for a demon. Or an entire army of demons, from the acrid smell permeating his nostrils.

 

Cas didn’t move, but Sam could see something strange wrapped around his neck. “Cas – turn around.”

 

“Don’t. Be angry,” Cas said softly before turning and facing his hunter boyfriends.

 

Curled in his arms was a small creature. It had a pale white shell and long, yellowed fur on its arms – which were curled up around Cas’ neck like some sort of grotesque necklace.

 

“What _is_ that thing?” Dean asked with disgust.

 

“Put your gun down,” Cas said firmly, but softly. “You’ll scare him.”

 

“Him? Cas – what sort of monster is that?” Sam asked, approaching his boyfriend – and the creature – slowly.

 

“This is one of my favorite animals,” Cas said. He gently pulled the arms to release the claws around his neck and the creature shifted, wrapping his furry arms around Cas’ bicep. “It’s only recently discovered by humans. You’d know it as a Yeti crab.”

 

“That’s a _real_ creature?” Dean asked, disbelief in his voice.

 

“Yes, Dean. Normally it wouldn’t be able to breathe or survive here, but I’ve given it some new abilities. I know animals aren’t allowed in the bunker. But I was hoping you’d make an exception – at least for a short while.”

 

“Cas – that thing _stinks_ ,” Dean complained. “We thought a demon abducted you or something.”

 

Cas laughed softly, stepping toward Dean. He took a step back, covering his nose.

 

“You’re smelling him – see they live near vents underwater and because of the chemical processes in the vents, it makes them smell of –“

 

“I don’t care, Cas. He reeks. Why do you have him?” Dean asked.

 

Cas’ shoulders slumped. “Often when you two are off on hunts and don’t need me, I travel underwater to visit these guys. When I traveled there yesterday, I saw an underwater landslide. Most of the crabs were able to move to safety, but this little guy didn’t make it. I gifted him with the ability to live on land while I work on healing him. His anatomy is slightly different than that of a human, so it’s taken me a while longer.”

 

Dean sighed, grimacing when he realized _that_ had been a mistake – he could almost taste the sulfur. “You can’t keep him, Cas.”

 

Sam had never seen their angelic boyfriend look so disappointed. “Well, Dean hold on. Why can’t he. I mean it’s not like we’re not used to the smell. If Cas maybe… Doesn’t keep him right in the bedroom – the bunker is a big place. I’m sure we could set up a room, _away_ from where we sleep, where Cas could keep him until he’s healed.”

 

Cas brightened, looking over at Sam. “Really?” He turned his gaze to Dean.

 

Dean looked between Cas and Sam, suddenly hating how much he cared for his puppy-eyed lovers. He rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_ , Jesus Christ – you know it’s not a dog.”

 

“I know that, Dean. It’s a crab,” Cas said. “Would you like to hold him?”

 

“Dear God, no.”

 

“I would,” Sam said softly. Cas beamed and walked over to him. Sam set the knife on the desk and held out his hands, carefully taking the smelly little creature. “God, he’s so soft.”

 

“Yes, when Gabriel created them – he did it for me.”

 

“Gabriel? I thought Chuck made all the animals,” Sam said, holding the crab close to his body. It shifted a little and reached its arms up, linking them to wrap around his neck.

 

“He made most of them and approved those that the archangels made. I saw my Father making other crabs, the ones you’re used to, and I thought they looked silly – up until that point I’d seen animals with fur. I was a very young angel then – a toddler by human ages. I brought it up to my brother, Gabriel, and he got it in his head to make me a special animal.”

 

“And he made this species?”

 

“Yes. Chuck put them near the vents underwater because it would be the safest place for them – and he worried if humans discovered them too fast they’d believe they were monsters.”

 

“They look like monsters,” Dean muttered, not having moved at all.

 

“Be nice, Dean,” Sam scolded, looking down at the little creature. “I think he’s kinda cute. He’s got a smiley face on his shell.”

 

“Sam – it’s a crab. We eat crab for dinner.”

 

“Oh, you wouldn’t want to eat these ones,” Cas corrected. “They wouldn’t taste very pleasant and their meat would make you sick due to the bacteria in they consume.”

 

“Oh.” Dean rolled his eyes. He slowly approached his boyfriends, tucking his gun into his jeans. After a moment of staring at the crab, he reached out and ran one finger over it’s furry arm.

 

“It’s soft.”

 

“Wanna hold him?” Sam offered.

 

“God, no. Never get that smell out of my shirt.” He paused, “Did you name him?”

 

Cas looked over at Dean, his eyes narrowing. He tilted his head a little. “No, the human that discovered the species named them.”

 

“No, I mean like a name just for _him_. Like, Fido or something.”

 

“Oh! You mean a human name.”

 

“Well, yeah,” Dean shrugged.

 

“I hadn’t thought about it.”

 

“Well, when people get pets they name them, usually,” Dean explained.

 

“A pet? I hadn’t meant to keep him past the time it took to heal him—“

  
“Well you said you changed him a little, right? So he could live on land or whatever.”

 

“Yes, but he does still need the waters to survive for a long period of time,” Cas explained. Dean looked almost sad about his answer.

  
“Cas,” Sam said after a moment, “If we cleared a space in one of the rooms – could you bring what he needs _here_? I mean – I know it might be tricky – you mentioned vents, but… Could we make something that would work?”

 

Cas tilted his head a little. “You’re implying keeping him for a long period – as a… pet.”

 

Sam smiled and tilted his head toward Dean, who was focused on the crab, gently stroking it’s fur.

  
After a moment, Cas’ mouth quirked into an understanding smile. “If you wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on him – I can see what I can do.”

 

“Really?” Dean looked over at Cas.

 

“I’ve long felt our friendship circle was one species too short. I had implied a cat a few years ago, as you remember, but I know that you have an allergy to them – you know I can fix that.”

 

“I don’t like cats,” Dean muttered.

 

“Or dogs,” Sam added.

 

“You try getting ripped apart by fluffy demonic bastards and see if you like dogs,” Dean defended.

 

Cas raised his hands. “We can keep the crab. While I’m gone… Perhaps you two can come up with a name for him.”

 

Sam nodded and Cas disappeared. He looked over at Dean. “Of all the animals you decide to like, a smelly crab?”

 

“You’re the one with it around your neck,” Dean muttered. He bit his lip before speaking again. “Do you… Think I could hold him?”

 

Sam couldn’t hide the grin that spread across his face. “Of course you can.”


End file.
